


My Immortal: Ebony's Death Day

by DAqueen15



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Gothic, M/M, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, Orgy, Public Sex, Satire, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAqueen15/pseuds/DAqueen15
Summary: It's Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way's death day (because she's a vampire, get it?) and she's in for quite a few surprises...A My Immortal Fanfic.





	My Immortal: Ebony's Death Day

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend held a fanfiction party for their birthday, and this is my contribution! The only rule was that it had to include a birthday. Extra points were given for the cringe factor. 
> 
> I decided to create a fanfiction for the infamous Harry Potter fanfiction, My Immortal. If you have not read this, I highly recommend you seek it out (it once made me laugh so hard I actually threw up - no joke). If you haven't read it, this fic probably won't make a whole lot of sense.
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to point out that this is intended as satire, and is NOT written in my own style.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Mi immortal: Enoby’s deffday**

 

_AN: prepz n hators stp FLAMMIN!111111 ur just jelosue of me talentt n skillz k!!111111_

 

I wok up and got out of ma blak coffin wich waz blood red silk on da inside.

I waz wearin a blak silk nightgown wiv a bloodred pentagrom onit. I put on a blak bra wiv billy joe’s face on each bob, ma fave blak corset dress wiv lacey bits, blak fishnets, blak nee high lether bots, and ma neklace wiv a red pentagrom onit.

SUDDENLY……….der waz a nok on da door. IT WAS…..

DARKO MALFAROY! Ma bofrend!

He was werin a blak ripped MCR tshirt wiv gerard onit, blak lether pants. He looked just lik gerard and waz soooooo hot.

He waz holdin a blak buket of blak roses.

‘Happy deffday _(getit, coz im a vampire)_ Enoby!’ he said suicidely an sexily.

‘OMGOSH DRAKO!’ I shrieked. He waz soooooo roomantix.

We madeout PASSIVELY!!1111 Wiv tongs n evrythng11111 I tuk dracos shit and pants off, he tuk ma dress off. He put his dingus in ma veg and we did it for da 666th (getit coz im goff n sexah) time.

‘OH EBOBY!’ draco shriekd triumelephantly as he cam.

‘OH DARKO!’ I scremed passivly as I cam. Darko took ma bra off.

SUDENLY……the dor baged open. IT WAS….. VAMPIR B’LOODY MARY AND DIABOLO! Dey were caryin ma presence raped in blak paper wiv red bows.

But me n darko didnt care. Drako put his dingaling in ma vajayjay n we did it AGAN. Vampire b’loody mary and diabolo took out they’re camamaras n filmed it.

We scremed ot in extrasi as we organismed ( _AN C FLAMMERS, I CAN SPALL)_

Den I got up n put ma riped blak dress wiv hot pink bits, riped fishnet tits, hotpink doks an we al went to da gret hall for ma deffday partay.

Da great hal waz covered in blak drapz n pix of ma fave bands. Der waz a huuuuuge blud fontain (lik a choklat fontan but wiv blood) an tonz of prescence. 

It waz ful of ma frendz (but no prepz lol, dey sux n wernt allod), includin dumbledork, mcgooglaloo, sinister, vampir, b’loody mary, diabolo, grab n coyle, darknas, lumpkin, snap n storm. Even da gosts wer der, including hedless nix, anoreksik friar, blak lady n bolody barnon.

‘Hapy defday ebony’ sed storm ( _AN ASHER DIS U GIRL!1111 U DA BEST!11111)_

‘fangz strom’ I sed seductivli.

Strom waz werin a blak clook wiv red pentagrams al over it, a flor lenth blak lasey gon, blud red glovs n red contracts. Strom waz sooooo cool. Dey were datin da blody barnon, da syltherine gost!11111

SUDENLI…………………….. MCR WAKED IN DA RUM!11111

‘Hapy defday eboby. We luv u grl!1111’ dey stated to ploy ma fave MCR songz.

‘OH MI SATAN!111111 I scremed. I cried blod, I waz so harpy. We al started to danz n slit r rists.

Strom and da bolody barn started makin out passively and den dey stated havin sexi tims on da table!111111

We al stated filmin in on r camararas.

‘o strom, u so kawaii’ I gasped depresedly.

SUDENLY DARKO AND VAMPIR GOT ON DA TABLE N STATED SEXING WIV STROM N BOLODY BARONY!111111

‘OH MY STALIN I shreked. DRAKO HOW CUD U?!/1/1/1/1/1/1/1

Darko pulled his thingy out of da blody barn’s thingy.

‘Enoby am sorri I didn men it’ darko cried. But it waz too lat. I ran from da rum n slit ma rists til I ded.

 

**DA END**


End file.
